Une Place pour Will
by Hippopo
Summary: Trois coups résonnèrent sur la lourde porte du bungalow 13. Nico maugréa avant de se tirer de son lit. Will ? - Je… Je l'ai perdu Nico… hoqueta Will avant de se remettre à pleurer. Où Will perd l'un de ses patient et viens chercher du réconfort auprès de Nico.


_**Une place pour Will**_

Trois coups résonnèrent sur la lourde porte du bungalow 13.

Nico maugréa avant de se tirer de son lit.

Trois autres coups, plus pressant se firent entendre.

« -C'est bon j'arrive » dit-il d'une voix pâteuse.

Il se frotta les yeux avant de se diriger vers la porte d'un pas engourdi par le sommeil. Il chercha à tâtons le loquet en se demandant qu'elle était la meilleure façon de se débarrasser du cadavre de la personne qui osait le déranger dans son sommeil. Il le trouva enfin et regretta un léger instant l'absence de son épée en fer stygien à ses côtés. Il secoua légèrement la tête lorsqu'il se rendit compte de son idiotie – un monstre n'aurait pas pris la peine de frapper il aurait tout simplement défoncé la porte - un léger clic se fit soudain entendre et il put enfin ouvrir la porte.

« Will ? »

Le blond se tenait devant lui. Ses cheveux bouclés étaient emmêlés après des heures de veilles à l'infirmerie et ses yeux bleus étaient humides. Il n'en fallu pas plus à Nico pour comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Regagnant une certaine lucidité il le fit entrer avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

« Chut … ça va aller maintenant, je suis là Will.

\- Je… Je l'ai perdu Nico… » hoqueta Will avant de se remettre à pleurer.

C'est là que Nico compris. Le garçon. Phil ou quelque chose comme ça. Il était arrivé à la colonie 3 jours plus tôt, chancelant, un groupe de drakaina aux trousses. Clarisse La Rue l'avait aperçu arriver au loin et était allé lui prêter main forte.

Seulement il était trop tard.

Son bras gauche avait été sérieusement blessé et il avait déjà perdu beaucoup de sang. Clarisse l'avait amené jusqu'à l'infirmerie où il était depuis dans un semi-coma, oscillant entre la vie et la mort. Cela faisait trois jours que Will et Kayla se relayaient constamment afin d'essayer de le stabiliser mais rien ne semblait marcher. L'ambroisie et le nectar semblaient aussi inutile que du pain et de l'eau et les quelques poches de sang disponible à la colonie étaient insuffisantes par rapport à la quantité de sang perdue.

Lorsqu'il avait vu à quel point cette affaire chiffonnait Will Nico avait pensé prier Apollon, malheureusement depuis la fin de la guerre contre Gaia et les Titans et le début de cette histoire de procès le dieu n'était plus trop à l'écoute. Il lui avait tout de même fait une offrande avant le déjeuner hier midi, au cas où.

Nico resserra sa prise sur Will. Il glissa une main dans le haut de son dos et commença à le frotter pour essayer de le réconforter. Il n'était toujours pas habitué à tout ça – le contact physique, devoir _réconforter des amis_ – mais il essayait de faire au mieux.

Will s'agrippa encore plus au T-shirt de Nico à mesure que ses sanglots s'amplifiaient.

Hésitant Nico amena lentement sa main à ses cheveux et fit passer ses doigts dans les bouclettes blondes.

Quand Will se fut calmé il se détacha doucement de lui et lui attrapa la main. Il la serra gentiment entre ses doigts avant d'ajouter légèrement :

« Viens te coucher Will. Ça fait trois jours que tu es sur les nerfs tu as besoins de repos. »

Will hocha la tête et Nico l'entraina vers son lit. Will s'arrêta de marcher lorsqu'il comprit où Nico l'emmenait.

« Dans ton lit ? » demanda t-il en rougissant légèrement.

\- C'est bon Solace ne fait pas l'enfant » répondit Nico un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. « A moins que tu ne préfères retourner seul dans ton bungalow.»

Will bafouilla une réponse incompréhensible mais se laissa tout de même tirer par Nico.

Ce dernier se glissa dans son lit et fit une place pour Will.

« Allez viens » dit il en soulevant légèrement la couette pour inciter Will à venir.

Will s'enfonça sous la couette et se détendit légèrement en sentant la chaleur l'envahir. Il sentit les mains de Nico se faufiler jusqu'à lui et il se retrouva soudainement dans les bras de Nico.

« Dors maintenant. Tu iras mieux demain matin. »

Will ferma les yeux. Ils restèrent comme ça quelques minutes, lover dans les bras de l'autre, à profiter du calme de la nuit.

« J'aurais pu le sauver tu sais » chuchota Will.

Nico grogna silencieusement.

« Peut être que si j'avais été un peu plus rapide j'aurais pu le sauver. » Il fit une pause « Ou si j'avais eu plus de sang. »

Nico grogna à nouveau.

« J'aurai du prévoir, c'est moi qui m'occupe de l'infirmerie, j'aurais du prévoir plus de sang. »

« Arrête Will tu te fais du mal » coupa Nico. « Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas possible le sang ne se conserve pas éternellement. On a une réserve suffisante pour l'usage qu'on en fait. » dit il sûr de lui (même si au fond il n'en savait rien, il était juste incapable d'entendre Will se rabaisser une fois de plus). « Et puis souvient toi de son bras. Sa blessure était infectée –et ne me mens pas sur ça j'ai vu le pus qui en sortait ! Je suis pas médecin comme toi mais je suis sûr que ça aurait empiré. Il aurait peut être fallu amputer son bras. Et tu connais l'espérance de vie d'un demi dieu, je suppose qu'elle est encore plus courte quand on ne possède qu'un bras… »

Will ne dit rien pendant un instant, ressassant les paroles de Nico.

« Il était trop jeune… » murmura t-il.

Nico ne répondit pas. Il repensa à Bianca, il repensa à Ethan Nakamura, il repensa aux dizaines de mort qu'avait laissé les deux dernières guerres. Ils étaient tous trop jeunes.

« Tu sais Nico… Je suis pas un guerrier moi. » reprit-il. « Je peux pas créer des tempêtes comme Percy ou Jason, je peux pas invoquer un armée zombie comme toi, j'ai même pas de poignards ou une casquette comme Annabeth. Si je veux être utile la seule chose que je peux faire c'est soigner et même ça je n'y arrive pas. » Sa voix craqua sur ses derniers mots. Les quelques larmes qu'il retenait encore roulèrent sur ses joues.

« Hey Will …»

Nico porta sa main à la joue de Will et balaya de son pouce les quelques larmes qui s'y attardaient.

« Will ! » répéta t-il plus insistant.

Il le senti bouger sous sa main, relever sa tête comme pour lui prêter plus d'attention.

« Ne pense pas ça Will. Ne pense _jamais_ ça. » dit-il vigoureusement. Il se reprit avant d'ajouter plus calmement : « Tu es loin d'être inutile Will. Tu ne sais pas te battre et alors ? Tu as ta place parmi nous. » Il s'arrêta quelques instants avant d'ajouter « Tu te souviens de Manhattan ? L'infirmerie improvisée dans le hall de cet immeuble ? Tu as fais des miracles Will. Je pourrais te faire une liste entière de demi-dieu qui ont survécus grâce à toi. Et dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui a remis Annabeth sur pied ? Juste avant qu'elle et Percy aille en finir avec Chronos. Alors oui c'est peut être pas toi qui a porté le coup fatal, mais sans toi on n'en serait peut être pas là. »

Il lâcha Will et se laissa rouler sur le dos.

« Tu sais c'est à ce moment là que j'ai entendu parler de toi pour la première fois. Will Solace, le médecin, le nouveau conseiller en chef d'Apollon à seulement 14 ans. Tu peux trouver ça stupide mais sur le moment je t'ai trouvé, je ne sais même pas comment dire, courageux ? Fort mentalement ? Tu as du prendre tes responsabilités en pleine guerre après la mort de ton frère ainé tout en gérant une infirmerie et des blessés de guerre. Très peu de monde aurait pu en faire de même Will. Et est ce que j'ai vraiment besoin de parler de la bataille contre Gaia ? Tu t'es jeté tête baissée dans la bataille car tu venais de faire naitre un bébé satyre et que tu avais besoin de « prendre l'air » mais quelle personne normale fait ça ? » Il fut couper par un petit rire. Il sourit doucement avant d'ajouter « Et tu m'as sauvé la vie. »

Il se tourna de nouveau sur le flanc et Will vient se blottir contre lui.

« On est peut être tous des demi-dieu mais on est pas tous des héros. Et toi Will tu en es un, sois en sûr. »

Il enveloppa Will de son bras et le tira un peu plus près de lui.

« Il faut que tu dormes maintenant, demain sera un autre jour »

Il l'embrassa sur le front.

« Bonne nuit Will. »

* * *

Bonjour/Bonsoir, donc comme vous savez l'univers de la colonie ne m'appartient pas et les personnages non plus, ils ont été crées pas Rick Riordan (sur fond de mythologie grecque ofc)

Ceci était mon tout premier one shoot. Merci de l'avoir lu jusqu'au bout j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié. :)

Les critiques sont bienvenues (il faut bien que je m'améliore !)

Sur ce je m'en vais, adios mishamigos !


End file.
